


All the Stars Are Dead... Except One

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Post-Before The Storm, Short One Shot, Stargazing, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Out of the billions of stars to exist in this universe, only one matters.





	All the Stars Are Dead... Except One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this random thought got turned into a one-shot. Enjoy!

**All the Stars Are Dead… Except One**

Dusk shifted to night, deep blues and mystifying purples swallowing the once fiery reds and warm oranges whole. The daytime world began to shut down, giving way to nocturnal activity. Distant owl hoots and wolf howls broke through the ambient background noise. Tall Douglas firs swayed gently in the breeze, ever watchful guardians of the forest.

Two girls laid in the bed of a yellow pickup truck at the edge of the woodland, swathed in blankets as they snuggled up close. A slightly chilly breeze lapped at the fabric, unable to pass. Trapped body heat helped to keep them warm. 

Half empty beer bottles rested against the side, the lingering scent of smoke clinging to their clothes, faint swirling wisps still dancing in the air. Gentle guitar strums and haunting lyrics played, mingling almost seamlessly with the sounds of nature.

_ I want you so/I’ve been blind/I want you so/I want you now. _

_ I don’t want you to fall/I don’t want you to fall/I don’t want you to fall/I just want you back where you came from. _

Above them stretched an endless expanse of midnight blue sky, adorned with sparkling jewels. 

Stars.

Who knew how many. Too many to count with the naked eye.

For years, humanity had taken a fascination with those twinkling pinpricks of light, tried to discover and name them. They had been used to define personality, predict the future and guide lost wanderers. Some believed them to be people long since dead, watching over their loved ones.

Rachel Amber had always loved the stars, ever since she was a child. That obsession remained with her to this day, mere months before she turned nineteen. She had doubted it, wavered, but one person had set her back on the right track.

A certain blue haired punk. Chloe Price. The girl currently cuddled up to her. Not just anyone; her best friend, partner in crime, not so secretly dorky badass and most importantly  _ girlfriend _ … that last one made her smile as bright as the stars.

They had come out here to stargaze. Rachel thought Chloe would put up more of a fight, supposedly not believing in that “mystic hippie bullshit”. Not punk enough for her. When they were completely alone, she didn’t seem to care. As much as the bluenette pretended not to give a shit about anything, a lot of it was an act. A defense mechanism.

She cared so much… too much.

Rachel was glad she was trusted enough to see the softer, more vulnerable side of Chloe Price. As much as she admired the fearless rebel persona, she loved the person behind the armor even more.

Snuggling up closer, she looked up to the sky. It was… hard to take her eyes off her beautiful girlfriend’s face. She could never see it enough.

“You see those stars there?” Rachel traced them with her finger, an elaborate dot to dot. “That’s Corvus. The raven. He was given a chalice by Apollo, sent to collect the waters of life. Instead of completing his task straight away, the bird spent many days waiting for the fruit of a fig tree to ripen. When he finally returned, he tried to blame his tardiness on a watersnake. Seeing through the lie, Apollo cursed the bird with eternal thirst and threw him into the heavens, along with the chalice which was carefully guarded by his own excuse, the watersnake. Always just out of the raven’s reach.”

Her voice dwindled to nothing, staring hazily at the constellation. The stars had so many stories to tell. She knew quite a few, more than most, but there were always others to hear. A whole universe full of uncovered tales, just waiting to be written.

When she turned her head, Chloe seemed to be in some trance-like state just staring at her. The look of someone who had zoned out. 

Chuckling, Rachel gently tapped her cheek. “Chloe, are you even listening? The stars are up there, dork. You know, the sky. The usually blue space above your head.”

“You’re the only star I see,” Chloe replied on instinct, almost breathless, her brain only catching up after she saw the slight shock on Rachel’s face.

She could feel the slow burn on her cheeks, hoping that it would be too dark to see properly. If she hid her face, it would be too obvious. Rachel would tease her relentlessly for it.

Hit by the unexpected sweetness, Rachel felt herself blush too.  “Oh, really? Honestly Price, how cheesy can you get? You sound like something straight of a cliche Valentine’s day card.”

“Is… that a bad thing?” Chloe asked tentatively.

It was stupid how nervous she got around Rachel, even after all this time. The most inconsequential word or action could set her heart aflutter. 

Instead of replying, Rachel leaned in and pressed her lips against her punk’s. Not missing a beat, Chloe pulled her in closer and wholeheartedly returned the kiss. The faint scent of jasmine tickled her nose, originating from Rachel’s flowing golden locks. 

It reminded her of their first kiss.

_ The dark cloak of night. Slightly flickering street lamps. A post-performance adrenaline high. Rachel dancing down the street, her smile outshining any light. Plans to run away, start afresh. Excitement flickering in hazel eyes.  _

_ Her own hesitation, expecting to be let down. Again. An unfinished, nervous request. Soft lips against hers, breath stolen. Rachel’s warmth stark against the chill in the air. Half-formed words cut off by another kiss. Heartbeats, loud.  _

_ Magical. Surreal. Their moment. _

The moment before everything had gone to shit…

Chloe pushed that out of her mind. It didn’t matter anymore. They had each other. Both of them were gradually recovering from years’ worth of disappointment and heartache. Worth every second.

When Rachel pulled away, she grinned teasing yet loving. “Whatever would Blackwell think? Their punk princess turning out to be a totally mushy nerd.”

“They don’t deserve to know,” Chloe replied, face scrunching up at the thought of those entitled assholes. “And I’m no princess. That’s more your deal.”

“More like a witch set to destroy an entire nation  _ disguised  _ as a princess. They won’t see it coming, too distracted by my feminine wiles and overwhelming charm.” She cackled dramatically, the best - or perhaps worst - stereotypes all rolled into one.

Rolling her eyes at the display, Chloe shook her head as her lips curled upwards. “So long as your main power is fire related, I’d agree.”

Rachel sighed heavily, as excessive as her evil laughter. “Oh come on, Price. That was a long time ago now.”

“It’s not every day someone burns down a whole forest,” Chloe smirked.

It had become a running joke over the past three years. Every time fire was mentioned, the bluenette found a way to tease her about it. Their inside joke.

“ _ Unintentionally _ ,” Rachel corrected, lightly booping her nose. “And you were technically an accomplice.”

Exactly three years ago today, they had skipped class and train hiked to the Overlook Park. There, they had uncovered a terrible secret and stolen wine before heading to the junkyard. After a small fight, Chloe had gone on a smashing spree and passed out in the warped remains of her father’s car. In a dream, he had led her back to the blonde. 

No matter what she did, Rachel was her constant.

They laid there in silence, exchanging tender kisses and warm embraces. Every so often, Rachel hummed along to the music playing on her phone. All related to their difficult yet wonderful and unforgettable journey.

Nothing was perfect, but this was so damn close.

“Chloe…” Rachel hesitated, relaxing when she felt the bluenette shuffle beside her, patiently waiting. “I love you.”

How three words could make her feel so much eluded Chloe. She sure wouldn’t be complaining. 

A mischievous grin danced on her lips. “Well, I can just about tolerate you after all these years.”

“Rude, Price.” Rachel feigned hurt, suppressing a laugh.

Chloe kissed her cheek, wrapping her up in a firm hug as she pulled the blanket over their heads. “Nobody could ever hope to love you as much as I do. I’d like to see them try.”

As always, the bluenette had to frame it as a competition, daring anyone to challenge her. It was hella cute in Rachel’s humble opinion.

“That’s better,” Rachel whispered, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s. 

Who needed distant stars, beautiful yet fleeting, when she had Chloe Price.


End file.
